The Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism Demonstration Project (3 years) will be aimed at treatment and prevention of alcoholism. Beginning with emergency medical treatment at the hospitals in Region V (Bolivar, Sharkey, Issaquena and Washington Counties). The alcoholic will receive comprehensive treatment for the disease. After detoxication and withdrawal while in the hospital, the alcoholic will be taken directly to the Sheltered Care Center where he will receive intensive treatment through varieties of therapeutic intervention modalities. This Sheltered Care Center will be a temporary controlled environment free of outside pressures and alcohol, where the alcoholic will receive group and individual therapy and any other needed counseling or assistance. Upon release, the alcoholic will receive effective follow-up through the 3 regional counselors located in Region V. Early detection of alcoholism will be the theme of the Troubled Worker Program and the DWI programs, which will be part of the overall program. Prevention will be the goal of the alcohol abuse education which will be conducted for all facets of society.